This invention relates generally to the field of devices for use in practicing golf shots. More particularly, it relates to golf shot practice devices which provide portable or semi-portable golfing surfaces, and which allow the practice of sand trap or "bunker" shots.
Golf is a game in which much practice is required to achieve a satisfactory degree of proficiency. Many golfers, accordingly, seek to practice or perfect their games at every opportunity. Thus, a large number of devices have been developed to allow golfers to practice various aspects of their games while away from a golf course, and even in their homes.
One class of such golf practice devices is the type of device which provides a portable or semi-portable surface which simulates one or more of the different types of playing surfaces of an actual golf course. Examples of this class of device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,988 to Palmer, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,055 to Scott. The devices disclosed in these patents provide simulated putting green and fairway surfaces which can be moved about without undue difficulty. These devices, however, do not provide any means for simulating a sand trap or "bunker".
Thus, the golfer who desires to practice sand trap shots is left with little in the way of convenient practice devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,059 to DiBuono discloses a device which allows one to practice sand trap shots. The DiBuono device, however, is a relatively massive apparatus designed for a permanent or semi-permanent installation, and thus cannot be used within the relatively confined spaces of the average home or residential yard.
Therefore, it would be highly advantageous to provide a golf shot practice device which allows the practice of sand trap shots within the golfer's home or yard. To this end, such a device should be portable or semi-portable, and it should also provide some means for minimizing the mess from scattered sand which results from these shots.